<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you are a breathing ghost by vanderwood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361499">you are a breathing ghost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanderwood/pseuds/vanderwood'>vanderwood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Other, Post-Break Up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanderwood/pseuds/vanderwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungyoun baru saja mengalami putus cinta paling berat dalam hidupnya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Seungyoun/X Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you are a breathing ghost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheavee/gifts">chimtozzi (rheavee)</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hari-hari setelah berpisah adalah hari yang lebih berat daripada hari perpisahan itu sendiri.<br/><br/>Seungyoun kira ia melewatinya dengan cukup tenang. <em>Sampai sini saja?</em> <em>Iya</em>. Jawaban itu Seungyoun terima dengan anggukan pelan dan pikiran kosong. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Sebelum pergi, yang dilakukannya hanya mengamati Seungyoun yang meneguk habis segelas <em>soju.</em> Dia tahu itu bukan kebiasaan Seungyoun. Saat itu mungkin hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu kalau Seungyoun tidak setenang kelihatannya.<br/><br/>Mungkin karena saat itu Seungyoun masih melihat sosok dia di depannya, sehingga ia pikir oh, ini semua baik-baik saja. Seungyoun tidak memikirkan sama sekali apa yang akan terjadi kalau mereka tidak lagi berjumpa. Dan begitulah Seungyoun berubah menjadi badut. Lewat ponsel yang sudah tidak lagi menampilkan notifikasi dari namanya. Lewat malam-malam yang hening tanpa suaranya. Lewat barang-barang pemberian dari dia yang terlihat meledek sekarang. Mereka berdua benar-benar sudah berpisah, dan hal tersebut belum dapat Seungyoun cerna dengan baik.<br/><br/>Sebetulnya ini bukan kali pertama. Saat SMP dulu, seperti kebanyakan remaja lainnya Seungyoun merasakan cinta monyet yang berujung pada hubungan singkat. Tidak sampai satu tahun. Begitu juga setelahnya. Ada hubungan-hubungan lain dengan durasi yang berbeda-beda. Kalau kembali melihat ke belakang, hubungan Seungyoun dan dia termasuk yang durasinya terbilang rata-rata. Bukan yang paling sebentar, bukan pula yang paling lama. Tapi Seungyoun belum pernah merasakan perpisahan yang seberat ini.</p><p>Jangan tanya apa bedanya dia dengan yang lain, karena Seungyoun sendiri pun tidak tahu.</p><p>Mungkin saja ini karena mereka bertemu di saat keduanya sudah mulai dewasa, sudah mulai memikirkan masa depan dan komitmen. Seungyoun pernah mengatakan bahwa ia tak keberatan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama dia. Pernyataan itu dia tanggapi dengan anggukan. Sama sekali tidak memberikan tanda-tanda kalau ucapan Seungyoun itu ujung-ujungnya hanya jadi rencana. Mungkin takdir sudah mengatakan bahwa Seungyoun akan jatuh sangat dalam kepadanya, sampai pada tahap di mana dia sudah menjadi bagian dari diri Seungyoun, lebih daripada mantan-mantan kekasihnya yang terdahulu. Dalam raga yang terpisah, bayang-bayang dirinya masih selalu ada. Dia sudah terlanjur menjadi bagian dari diri Seungyoun, sehingga ketika diri itu lebur menjadi serpihan, dia masih ada di tiap kepingan. Sekecil apapun kepingan itu.</p><p>Maka dari itu, ketika Seungyoun berusaha untuk menyusun kembali dirinya agar kembali utuh, Seungyoun masih dapat melihat dia.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Seungyoun berusaha memperbaiki rutinitas. Dalam usaha-usahanya untuk bangun pagi setelah begadang semalaman di studio, Seungyoun teringat dia. <em>Bangun dong. Masa kalah sama ayam.</em> Jam delapan pagi dia akan menelepon, atau membangunkan secara langsung kalau kebetulan ia berkunjung ke apartemen Seungyoun. Seungyoun yang baru tidur selama tiga jam akan bergelung ke dalam selimut, mengatakan aku baru tidur jam lima pagi, dan respon dia biasanya: <em>bukannya kamu pernah bilang ingin memperbaiki pola tidur? Mau mulai kapan?</em><br/> </p><p>Pada akhirnya, pola tidur Seungyoun baru dapat berubah setelah hubungan mereka berakhir. Jam alarm mampu menggantikan tugasnya membangunkan—tapi jam alarm hanya tahu membangunkan. Jam alarm tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu sudah berapa jam Seungyoun tidur. Jam alarm tidak punya variasi kalimat-kalimat pembanding menarik yang biasa dia gunakan untuk membuat Seungyoun terbangun. Jam alarm bukan dia; yang keberadaannya membuat Seungyoun jatuh cinta.</p><p>Seungyoun jatuh cinta dengan dia, yang membangunkan dengan kalimat-kalimat menarik, yang mengingatkan tentang komitmen Seungyoun untuk hidup sehat, dia yang kadang akan terjun ke kasur untuk mencubit, mengguncang, atau menggelitiki pinggang Seungyoun agar terbangun.</p><p>Tapi dia tidak di sini lagi. Seungyoun harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya, dan segala kebiasaan paginya.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Seungyoun ingin kembali memotret di Sungai Han setelah sekian lama vakum. Ia mengambil kamera, kemudian untuk memastikan apakah kapasitas memorinya masih cukup menampung foto-foto baru, ditelusurinya isi kartu memori kamera tersebut di komputer. Sudah penuh. Mungkin fotonya harus dipindahkan dulu ke dalam komputer. Tapi sebelumnya, Seungyoun harus tahu foto apa saja yang perlu dipindahkan, dan mana yang sebaiknya dihapus saja.</p><p>Seungyoun mulai mengecek foto di dalamnya satu persatu. Foto makanan. Foto laut. Foto-foto ikan. Foto-foto buram yang Seungyoun yakini adalah hasil mahakarya Dohyon. Foto makanan lagi. Foto selanjutnya adalah foto dia. Tersenyum ke arah kamera tanpa malu-malu. Dia muncul lagi di foto setelah itu, hanya saja dalam posisi yang tidak sadar kamera. Dia sedang memandang ke laut lepas dari sebuah dermaga. Ekspresi wajahnya sendu namun tenang.</p><p>
  <em>Tuh kan, kamu tuh lebih cakep kalau diam, nggak tengil. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bukannya kalau begini berarti aku cakep setiap saat, hm?</em>
</p><p>Itu adalah bagian dari percakapan yang paling Seungyoun ingat dari segala hal yang mereka bicarakan saat berada di dermaga barusan. Seungyoun saat itu tidak mengiyakan maupun menolak perkataannya barusan; ia hanya tertawa.</p><p>Kenangan saat itu, pada hari ini hanya tinggal bersisa angan-angan. Seandainya waktu itu Seungyoun bilang <em>iya, tenang saja, di mataku kamu menarik dalam setiap situasi. </em></p><p>Seungyoun menekan salah satu tombol di <em>keyboard-</em>nya. Layar kini menampilkan foto dia yang tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Hapus foto ini?</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>&gt; Ya<br/></em> <em>Tidak</em></p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>Enter. </em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“Obat patah hati paling mempan itu bikin lagu, <em>Hyung.</em>”</p><p>Secara teoritis, Hyunggu mungkin benar. Secara praktik, jelas ia salah. Membuat lagu justru menjadi cuka yang disiram kepada luka. Hyunggu tidak tahu rasa perih menyengat yang dialami Seungyoun ketika ia membuka aplikasi penggubah lagunya dan aplikasi tersebut menampilkan lagu-lagu terakhir yang Seungyoun tulis untuk dia. Ada banyak. Lebih dari tiga. Semuanya dia suka.</p><p>
  <em>Loh, ini tuh belum selesai?</em>
</p><p><em>Belum. Masih </em>WIP.<em> Rata-rata yang di </em>folder <em>ini masih </em>WIP<em>, sih … </em></p><p>
  <em>Jadi kapan lagu ini masuk album? Aku mau beli. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ya kalau kamu nggak usah beli, sih …</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aku sudah janji mau selalu menghargai hasil karya musisi dengan cara beli legal! Termasuk lagu buatan kamu!</em>
</p><p>Banyak hal-hal dari dia yang bisa Seungyoun jadikan lagu. Mulai dari senyumnya yang selalu lebar merekah dari pipi kanan ke pipi kiri. Bagaimana ia adalah seorang pendengar yang setia. Betapa ia penuh dengan kasih sayang. Terkadang Seungyoun juga mengagumi selera humornya. Beberapa lirik lagu yang ditulis Seungyoun terinspirasi dari tebak-tebakan yang sering dia berikan. Kadang lucu, kadang tidak bisa dimengerti, kadang tidak keduanya.</p><p>Lagu-lagu ini adalah lagu cinta. Entah apa yang akan Seungyoun lakukan sekarang setelah cinta itu menghilang—</p><p>—ah, bukan, bukan. Bukan menghilang. Sesungguhnya cinta itu masih ada, tapi sudah tidak bisa lagi berkembang. Sudah tidak ada lagi kesempatan baginya untuk menjadi lebih besar. Cintanya sudah harus dikunci di dalam peti.</p><p>Kunci peti itu harus ia buang sejauh mungkin.</p><p>Lama Seungyoun memandangi tampilan antarmuka aplikasi penggubah musiknya. Ia berpikir cukup lama sebelum kursor di layar monitor mulai bergerak.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>Someone I (used to) love</strong>
</p><p>hai</p><p>apa kabar?</p><p>aman terkendali?</p><p>kalau iya baguslah. soalnya aku nggak.</p><p>thank you for not blocking me, though.</p><p>hey, just wondering</p><p>kamu masih mikirin aku, nggak?</p><p>or at least … masih nunggu lagu dari aku?</p><p>kalau iya, I have a good news</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>[you are a breathing ghost.mp3]</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(Read)</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ditulis sebagai reward karena sudah ditraktir ibun. maaci ibun ♡<br/>oiya sekalian mau drop link page trakteer aku <a href="http://trakteer.id/mbavan">di sini,</a> siapa tahu ada yang mau traktir nanti kubuatkan gambar/drabble pendek, ketentuannya ada di pagenya yaaa. makasi banyak!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>